You don't hate me at all
by Narkiss
Summary: As Ayanami captures Teito, he is keen on proving that Teito doesn't hate him at all...Through the interrogation Teito starts to discover another strong emotion apart from hatred- called lust. YAOI/Boys love! Ayanami/Teito.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. It takes place after the end of the anime..(and although I have no idea how old Teito really is, lets say he is not underage, just to be on the safe side^-^) Teito faces Ayanami again. Enjoy!**

'I hate YOU!' Teito was screaming at the top of his lungs, casting Zeiphon for the thousands of times, feeling hot sweat lurking under his clothes.

'You do?' Came back the chilled the response,and Teito slowly directed his gaze into those two merciless eyes: to the eyes of Ayanami. The man was leisurely standing in front of him, one hand on his hips, other slowly caressing his own chin. Teito felt anger burning inside him: why does Ayanami look so amused?

Teito has been fighting for the past hour…or was it two, maybe three? Couldn't tell. All he knew, that he was running out of his strength and stamina: all that left was his willpower and his hatred.

'Yes, I do.' Teito gritted his teeth as he came at Ayanami, but the older man efficiently blocked his attack, and sent the boy to the floor.

Teito was huffing on the cold floor, whilst he could hear the loud steps of the military boots, coming closer…one more step, and now Ayanami was standing just in front of him. Teito gathered all his strength, trying to stand up, but all he could do was to get on all fours.

'I don't think you do. ' Teito could suddenly hear the man's voice, and he was horrified to realize that Ayanami leaned down to him, his face right next to his, whispering those malicious words right into his ear. Chill ran down on Teito's spine, feeling his enemies' hot breath on his cheek.

Then the words rushed into his brain. What? WHAT?

'WHAT? DO YOU NEED MORE PROOF JUST HOW MUCH I HATE YOU?' Teito burst into loud cries, shouting at the still calm man. 'I DESPISE YOU!' Teito cried, managing to cast a weak Zaiphon in front of him, huffing, grasping for air.

'Hmm.' Ayanami's warm voice filled Teito's ears, as the older man slowly bent down and read the Zaiphon's caused words out loud. ' "I hate you".Wow, I'm fascinated that you could write it down, considering that it's such a lie.'

'Quit playing with me!' Teito grabbed Ayanami's collar and pulled the hated man closer.

It happened so fast: Ayanami's face coming so close that he could count all the hidden freckles on the man's picture-perfect skin: Ayanami's hot breath tickling his lips, Ayanami's gaze caressing his face as a predator would enclose on its prey…Teito had no idea how it happened, and although he was bloody sure that he would never be able to forgive his stupid body for this, but he couldn't help letting out a small moan.

He immediately pushed the man away, although, thanks to his weak state, he didn't succeed.

Ayanami smirked, smiling playfully, slowly placing his long fingers on Teito's cheek, eventually cupping the boy's blushed face, forcing him to look at Ayanami.

'You see…I told you that you don't hate me, didn't I?'

Teito snapped the man's hand away, who ignored the boy's action and suddenly stood up, scooped the boy up and started walking.

'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?' Teito tried his best to fight the man, but he was too weak. He felt so ashamed, being carried by this disgusting moron,being so weak…but what even more shameful was, that it actually felt, in an incredibly irritating way, good to be in the strong man's arms…he must be dreaming, or having a fever or something, but in a weird way it reminded him of being carried by his Father…Teito felt losing consciousness…Father? The boy unconsciously nuzzled himself in the warm embrace, holding on to Ayanami's arms tightly.

Teito slowly opened his eyes. Where is he? What happened to his dream…He dreamt of being carried by his father…and…

'So you woke up.'

Teito froze as he heard a cold voice. He was lying on the floor in a dark cell, his head aching terribly, his hands are cuffed together. On the other side of the bars he could see a tall man, who grinned at him.

'Ayanami-sama will be delighted to hear that you finally woke up. He can't wait to begin your interrogation!'

Teito blinked and took a deep breath as hands grabbed him and took him through dark corridors, his mind racing to find a way out of the trap of Ayanami's hands.

He was cuffed to a rather uncomfortable chair in a small room with dim light for an hour or so, and still, nobody came. Not as if he would mind it: still, he was trying to make up some sort of plan…anything, to escape. He wondered if Frau and the others knew where he is being kept…

The door opened…and a tall man with silver-like locks and a perfect uniform stepped into the room.

' Teito Klein. ' Whispered the cold voice and Teito couldn't help but trembled.

' Ayanami…moron.' Teito waited for a punch, a slap, or something for that comment, but Ayanami simply smiled. The man suddenly stepped in front of him, grabbing the chair's arms, pushing his face to Teito's, but this time, he did something else too.

Something unbelievable, disgraceful, disgusting, and…freaking good.

Ayanami's mouth conquered Teito's lips, with aggressive and rapid movements, mercilessly claiming, wanting and possessing everything inside Teito's mouth, and the boy felt like suffocating, like screaming and hating, trying to pull away, trying to stop Ayanami, but it was impossible.

He felt as if the only way to revenge him was to fight back with the weapon Ayanami chose: so Teito, with all his effort, kissed the man back. Their tongues started a fight, no, it was more than a fight: they claimed war against each other. Ayanami pushed his tongue further and further down Teito's throat, who moaned and bit down hard on the older man's tongue, who, in response grabbed Teito's head, his finger brushing into his hair, forcing the boy to continue, and to _enjoy_ their war.

After a while- a minute, two, or maybe several hours- Ayanami slowly broke away from the kiss and watched delightfully as the boy was grasping for air.

'YOU MORON! How DARE you!' Teito snapped immediately, but his voice was trembling, his shoulders were shaking from the unknown lust. Ayanami licked his own lips with pleasure as he sighed at the blushed boy.

'You see? I told you.' The man let go of the boy's head, and walked a few metres away, then turned back, whispering slowly. 'You don't hate me at all.'

**Okay, I haven't written fanfiction for a long time, but I had watched this anime in like 2 days and I fell in love with it. Today, as I was reading 07 Ghost fanfictions, I was like, why are there so few Ayanami/Teito ones? So I was like, let's write one quickly:) Sorry if it was kinda rushed, I wrote it in one swing.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed, review...or I'll tell Ayanami :)**

**Ta,**

**Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Rated M. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

*******

'You and I both know what I want. Remember the pitiless cage I've told you about not long ago? Try to remember, Teito. Try, or otherwise I'll have to show you just how many ways a man can be broken.'

Ayanami's cold words echoed in Teito's mind. After that warning the man has left him alone, cuffed to the chair, his heartbeat still speeding at the speed of light from the unwanted violation of his body.

Teito had no idea how long he had been left alone: his stomach was burning, he was bloody thirsty and his mind was racing, contemplating and rewinding the dreadful events. He couldn't remember a thing about Pandora's box: not as if he was going to tell Ayanami anything. His mind was corrupted by something tedious: the feelings Ayanami gave to him whilst whispering into his ear…whilst touching him…whilst shoving his tongue into his mouth…

'Are you thinking about me, Teito?'

The boy immediately woke up from the unwanted daydreaming, and lifted up his gaze. The tall man leisurely placed his hand on the long sword of his, while slowly stepping closer to the tormented boy.

'Because your face is just as blushed as it was when I made your mouth mine.' An evil smirk appeared upon Ayanami's face, and Teito felt anger rising withis his body. His chest lifted up and down, and at the moment all he could feel was pure hatred.

'Don't get me wrong, Teito. ' The man walked behind Teito, and as slowly as a cold slithering snake he placed his fingers on the boys' shoulders. Although the motion was deliberately slow, Ayanami moved his hands with such force that Teito felt as if his bones were about the break. ' You might be the heir to the Raggs Kingdom, you might even be the master of the Eye, but for me you are just a mere sklave.' Ayanami's hands slowly made their way from the boys' shoulders onto his chest, circling Teito's nipples as his face drew closer to Teito's ear, and the boy started to feel that weird, hated sensation again deep within himself, as if some sort of odd fire started to burn up his body.

'I remember when I captured you many years ago… Your pitiful body, your breakable soul, your trembling voice: everything about you is mine. You are mine, Teito Klein. Now tell me, do you understand?'

'I'm NOT yours.' Teito slowly muttered the words. 'I've never been, and I'll never be. I owe my life to someone else.'

'Hmm.' Although the older's man voice seemed amused, his hands showed that he was running out of patience as he cruelly dig his nails into the flesh of the boys chest. Teito couldn't help letting out a muffled scream. ' Mikage, was it?'

'Don't you dare to say his name!' Teito hissed but his eyes suddenly sprung wide open in fear as Ayanami's hands continued their way lower on his body…this time his hands weren't arrogant, they were slowly caressing his belly…getting lower and lower…

'WHAT are you doing?DAMN YOU! STOP!' Teito cried out helplessly, but the man only responded with a small, heartful laugh, then suddenly let go of Teito's body.

'Mikage was indeed a brave boy. Unlike you. You are such a coward.'

Teito was still panting heavily from Ayanami's hands: although the man stopped just before reaching his intimate part, his whole body answered to the older man's presence in a shameful way. Teito cursed himself for this, he felt his heartbeat racing as fast as it could, and the places that Ayanami's hands touched started to yearn for more.

'I'm not a coward.' Stated the boy eventually, forcing his mind to forget all those dirty things that stupid Ayanami's acts planted inside his head.

'Oh, yes you are. You want to know, why, sklave?' With that, he suddenly grabbed his sword, and with one swing, he cast it at Teito.

_this is it, this must be the end_… the words rushed to the boy's mind, but instead of dying he heard the sound of metal cuffs falling helplessly to the cold stone floor. His hands were free! But before Teito could have done anything, he was fetched again by Ayanami's arms.

BANG! The man's military boots collided with the door as he kicked it wide open, marching out to a long corridor with the helpless boy. He had no idea where they were heading, but Ayanami's arms held him mercilessly tight, so escaping was out of question. After a few turns another door was opened, and Teito found himself in a nicer, brighter room. It had a huge bed, a working desk and couple of bookshelves in it, whilst zillions of ornamental candles made the room so bright that Teito had to shut his eyes for a couple seconds. He felt that Ayanami let him down, and just as he opened his eyes Teito found himself face to face- with himself.

Ayanami placed the boy right in front of a huge mirror, and Teito could see the glint of the man's violent eyes as he smirked at their reflection. He suddenly grabbed Teito's face and made it impossible for him to turn away from the menacing mirror.

'What do you want?' Teito hissed at the man, who, without saying a word, suddenly ripped off Teito's long robe in one quick motion. Teito gasped at the unexpected event, shivered as the cold air touched his bare skin, and gazed into Ayanami's eyes in utter terror. What does this man want? What's the whole bloody point?

'I'm proving just how coward you are…' With one hand still holding Teito's face tightly, making him to face himself in the mirror, Ayanami moved his other hand swiftly through the boy's naked body. First his blushed face…then his small pink nipples, that slowly erected…then his snow-white belly, pushing down on his belly button…

'Stooop…' Moaned Teito, and Ayanami smiled so vigorously that Teito shivered.

'How can you expect yourself to face the enemy, sklave, if you aren't brave enough to face your own self?' Ayanami hissed like a snake whilst his fingers eventually reached Teito's manhood. The boy bit his lips hard not to moan, but his body was defying him as he slowly became hard in his enemy's hands. '…If you can't even face your own emotions, desires and flaws…look at you, Teito. Look at your blushed face…'

'YOU DAMN MORON! LET GO OF ME! I HATE YOU SO BLOODY MUCH…'

'Now now, don't be coward again. Just face the facts: you quite like my fingers, don't you? Oh no, Teito Klein. You don't hate me at all.'

***

**Hey everyone,**

**Thank you for the reviews!! Thank you everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed this!**

** Now as you can see, if anyone still expects some kinda complicated and well-written plot, or some deeper meaning…well, this is _not that_ story. **

**This is simply an 'Ayanami molests Teito' story. That simple. As I've already said, my heart cried out in pain and agony when I had to realize that there were so few Ayanami/Teito fics. I'm writing these short fluffs in one swing, so I guess there must be many mistakes in it, and well ehm it's not the most refined piece of literature, but hey, the point is that AYATAN MOLESTS TEITO! Yaaay!:D**

**Okay, I leave you guys now, don't forget to review cuz Ayatan's lust to molest that poor little kid depends on those reviews. He is just that kinda guy. :)  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

**Note: I use a Japanese phrase in the story: 'Namenna yo'. Whilst it means 'Don't frag with me!', literally it is translated as 'Don't lick me'. (hehe, consider it as a sneak-peek ^-^)**

*****  
**

'STOP it!' Teito heard himself howling at the elder man as Ayanami chuckled.

'I'll give you two chances now, Teito Klein. I'll stop either if you remember just where that box is, or…'

Ayanami's fingers started to circle the tip of Teito's manhood, and the young boy felt as if the world around him would explode. He was afraid that his veins would burst out because of his blood pumping in them so fast, his lungs ached for more air as his body responded to the filthy pleasure he was given by his own enemy.

'Spit it out already!' Teito tried to sound self-assured but his voice was quavering.

'…Or if you beg me to. It's that simple.'

Teito pouted his lips as he weighed his options. There is no way he would beg this rotten man…on the other hand, he couldn't possibly let him continue what he was doing to him. The boy's mind was racing furiously: he had to stop…Ayanami has to stop, or…._but it feels so good_….

'NO!' Teito shouted, outraged at his own thoughts. Ayanami gave out a long, evil laugh.

'Fighting with yourself, sklave?' The silver-haired man moved his face to Teito's ears and started to whisper. 'It's just the beginning.' With that, he thrusted his wet tongue into the boys ear who moaned in deep pleasure. 'I want you to beg me. ' Ayanami muttered while his experienced fingers played with Teito's hardened member. The heir of the Raggs Kingdom shut his small eyes, his teeth biting into his red lips so hard that soon he could feel the taste of his own blood. 'I want you to beg me not to stop…but to continue.' Ayanami's huge tongue pushed into his ear again, and Teito felt an unknown, weird sensation, tension building up in him so much that he felt unable to breath…an incredible want was rising within him, so much that it hurt…as if he was reaching for something, and he was almost there…almost…

Teito almost screamed when suddenly Ayanami stepped away from him…his warm hands touched his member no more, his snake-like tongue didn't explore the depths of his ear anymore, his warm, tickling breath wasn't on his cheeks anymore, and to the boy's desperate rage, it felt bad. No, in fact, it felt terrible.

'Oh no, Teito, you thought that I'm going to give you just pleasure? I guess you've already forgotten that this is an interrogation. I'm here to torture you.' Teito slowly turned around to face Ayanami, who smiled widely at the pitiful sight of the messed up, sweaty boy. The man was sitting in the chair behind the desk, as he eyed Teito up and down.

The boy had just about enough. This man, whom he hated the most, is here enjoying every second of his bloody torture. He suddenly jumped towards the man, casting Zaiphon with all his strenght at the man…

It all happened within a second: all the boy could feel was that the man suddenly grabbed his arms and with one swing he jumped away with him, landing eventually on the bed. Teito's arms were clutched by Ayanami's strong hands as he was laying on top of the boy. The older man looked seriously pissed off this time as he gritted his teeth, shooting a deathly glance at Teito.

'You better behave yourself, sklave.'

'I'm NOT a sklave!'

'SHUT UP! I can still shove you into that cage whenever I feel like to, and believe me, you'll never get outta there with a sane mind!'

'Then WHY? Why don't you do it? Quit playing with me, damn it!' Teito spat at the man's face who froze for a second, then slowly shook his head.

'Because breaking your soul, Teito Klein, is not enough for me. I want to break your body too. And be sure about it, I'll. I'll make you mine,and you'll beg me to do it to you, _I promise _you this.'

'Namenna YO!' Teito shouted angrily, but when Ayanami raised his eyebrows in a dangerous way he knew he was in trouble.' I mean, STOP playing with me, you perverted old man, you…'

'So you seriously don't want me to…lick you? Hmmm. I'm afraid torture is not exactly about the things you want.'

'Why…' Teito whispered devastated, as he felt so utterly helpless, yet, a part of his damn body waited in anticipation for everything that bloody man would do to him. Ayanami gave him a wry and wide smile.

'Because you are just a sklave. You are mine, a plaything. A toy, nothing else.' With that he slowly licked his own lips, as if waiting for a delicious meal. Teito shivered as Ayanami lowered his head, leaning over his painfully hard manhood, and the boy shut his eyes so hard that small tears ran through his blushed cheeks…

**

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! They are appreciated very much!  
**

**Oh well this story is still not aiming to reach the level of 'War and Peace' (although how I wish I would have had to read a fluffy fanfic instead of that in high school), but I guess that's pretty clear now.**

**At first I really just wanted to write a short one piece but it's incredible how handy this fanfic can come when it comes to relieving stress from university/work. I have hundreds of stupid exams, tons of work, but who cares, since I can go home and casually write about how Ayatan harasses Teito sexually! Isn't it great? Yay for sexual harassment as therapy! (ehm, NOT in real. Kids, don't go on sexually harrassing anyone. That is a very bad thing. ^-^ :)**

**Ok, I go now…if you liked it, review! If you didn't, go and read War and Peace. :)  
**

**xoxo**

**Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

***

Teito felt the taste of his warm, salty blood mixed with his own sweat as he was forcing his eyelids to remain shut, his heart beating so fast like a damned racehorse, his chest rising and falling…he was waiting…waiting…as he could feel nothing, he slowly, as if an unsecured child woul do, let himself open his eyes.

Ayanami's cold, vicious eyes were just waiting for that moment, and the older man immediately opened his smiling lips, giving way to his long, wet tongue to slide out and touch the hot flesh on the once-sklave boy's manhood.

Teito gasped from the thrilling sensation, and Ayanami seductively grinned at the boy, who simply couldn't look away. Teito felt himself the worst, he felt ashamed and disgusted, but he couldn't tear his glance away from the damn handsome, porcelain skinned military man massaging his intimate body part with his tongue.

Ayanami's eyes gave him a victorious, evil glance, but Teito couldn't care less. Right now all he could think of was this already sweaty, wet bed, on which he laid helplessly grabbing the white sheets as Ayanami licked his flesh. Up and down, extremely slowly, extremely cruelly, and freaking good. Teito's mind was begging to scream, begging for more, and without knowing what he was doing, his hands were suddenly moving unconsciously, grabbing his enemy's silver locks and pushing his head closer to his erected member.

Teito froze as he realized what he had done, and he immediately swang his hands away, but it was already too late. How -how- how could he do something so shameful, stupid, and regrettable? He promised himself that he would never give in to Ayanami, and yet….

The military man gave out a long, victorious laugh.

'Yare, yare, what did you do just now, Teito Klein?' Ayanami slowly cupped the boy's blushed face, whilst extending his middle finger to the boy's lips.

'Suck on it.' This time the man's voice didn't have a playful ring to it: it was a pure order. All in all, he was the Barsburg Empire's Chief of Staff.

Teito shut his lips hard, turning his face away, and that was the moment when Ayanami ran out of patience. He thrusted his finger into Teito's wet lips with such force that it tore the skin on the boy's mouth open, and whilst he was pushing it in hard, he licked Teito's painfully hard member from the bottom to the top as a hungry animal. When he reached the boy's tip, he smirked and Teito screamed in pleasure as Ayanami swiftly swallowed up the sklave's member.

Teito gasped in utter disbelief and pleasure, digging his nails into the bed sheets as his intimate part disappeared in his enemy's mouth: Ayanami's mouth was hot and wet, and it welcomed him so much that the boy lost his sane mind. He certainly did, because as Ayanami was sucking on him hard, Teito felt his tongue wrapping the older man's finger that was still being forcefully pushed in and out of his small mouth. Yes, he felt defeated, but he was unconsciously submerging into the world where only Ayanami and he existed as he licked and sucked on the long, entering finger, copying the elder man, who did the same to his member. He heard the man's deep, resonating voice as Ayanami viciously chuckled and sucked on the top of this erection even more…Teito tensed up, his body, his mind, as if everything would go blank and suddenly his hands shot at the ceiling, casting millions of Zaiphons as eventually an unbelievable bliss conquered him as he came hard.

Huffing. Hyperventillating. Gasping for air. He felt himself sweaty and sticky, but most of all, disgusting. Ayanami slowly sat up and with a raised eyebrow he looked up to the ceiling, whilst licking the boy's pleasure off of his eager lips.

'More…don't stop…hate you…more…' He read the Zaiphon's words aloud and Teito could see, that the man was suppressing a laugh. He gazed with those pitiless dark eyes at the boy.

'You still hate me, Teito?' Ayanami suddenly grabbed the boy, shoving him off the bed, and as Teito fell to his weak knees, the man sat on the corner of the huge bed, pulling the boy's body in between his long, masculine legs.

'I despise you!' Teito's voice quavered. True, he was brave, and he was willing to do anything just to not let this man win, but all in all, he was still just a damned kid. He felt bloody weak and helpless, and he fought hard against the small tears that wanted to caress his hot cheeks.

'Why…why are you doing this, Ayanami?' He asked slowly, and looked up to the man's face. For a second it seemed that the vile man was taken aback at the pitiful sight of the boy, but then he put on his usual, mocking grin and simply grabbed Teito's chin, forcing him to lean closer.

'Becuz I want so.' He answered simply before capturing Teito's lips mercilessly. At first the boy tried to put up a fight, but it was useless: the man's tongue quickly got in to the fortress of Teito's mouth, and the boy knew well enough how this man enjoys torturing him. He knew how Ayanami must love the fact that his chest started to rise and fall so fast, that his just- pleasured manhood started to harden again, that he couldn't supress an angry but hungry moan as Ayanami pushed down his big tongue on his small throat.

When he realized how he was being played again, he broke away angrily, doing something that he knew he was going to regret: he slapped the man's face.

For a second Ayanami's cold eyes stared at him.

'Very well.' He said eventually. ' Listen up, sklave. You know why I gave you that pleasure that you wanted to scream in utter joy? I gave you that so that you'll be able to suffer even more when you can't get it. And you'll suffer, I can promise you this, ever single damned Zaiphon of yours will engrave the begging and pleading words, begging me to do you hard, to make you come.'

Teito shivered at the man's words, as Ayanami pulled his face closer and sticked his long tongue into Teito's ears, grabbing his yet again hard manhood with his hand, slowly making cruel circles on his pink tip.

'Ah…Ayanami…you filthy bastard…' moaned the boy and Ayanami sighed as he, while driving the boy crazy with one hand, pulled out something of his pocket with the other. Teito looked at the small black ribbon and couldn't help wondering.

'What's…that?' Teito shivered, and Ayanami couldn't help brushing through Teito's hair with his fingers.

'Hmm, I always forget that you are just a kid.' As Ayanami said it, for a second his gaze froze, looking at the boy's face, but then he immediately smirked and let go of Teito. ' You have no idea what this nice little ribbon is for, do you? Soon you'll hate this even more than you think you hate me.'

Ayanami leaned down to the kneeling boy's erection, and with experienced hands he swiftly tied the black velvet ribbon on Teito, so hard that the boy gulped with the pain.

'This will make sure that you'll not experience that pleasure I gave you again.' Ayanami's lips formed a wild and tremendous smile as Teito felt sick.

'Why THE HECK are you doing this? You know very well that I don't remember a DAMN THING about Pandora's box , and even if I could, I would NEVER TELL YOU! Then go ahead and kill me…QUIT messing with me!' Teito exclaimed, grabbing the man's clothes, but Ayanami pushed him back to the ground.

'Why would I do that? This is just getting interesting. And now, Teito Klein…' Ayanami victoriously spread his legs, while he was unzipping his trousers. The boy gulped in shock as he was forced to kneel on the cold floor, just in between his enemy's legs, facing a merciless man who whispered the last malicious words of the sentence. ' …You'll pleasure me.'

**

**Hey guys,**

**First of all, THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers! Love you guys! You really make Teito troubled and Ayanami happy! (but we all know that Teito, in truth, just loves being sexually harassed by that cute military man:D)**

**Oh well, still not aiming to get the Nobel prize in Literature for this…**** ehm, I was wondering if I should eventually mix a little romance kinda fluff in it…I dunno. Shrugs. Tell me what you think. (Of course I don't mean that he would stop molesting that pure little boy. As if. hehe.)**

**Arigatou again for the reviews…loving them… **

**ja ne, xoxo**

**Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

**

'Like HELL I WILL!' Teito cried out in anger and pure hatred, but it didn't seem to have an effect on Ayanami. In fact, the elder man didn't expect anything but objection from the boy, so he slowly cupped the desperate boy's face, smiling at him as if he was nothing but a pet dog.

' Wanna bet?' The malicious words dripped of his tongue like poison, and Teito raised his small eyebrows in fear. ' What do you think, were you the only one who was captured whilst I finally got you?'

'What…do you mean…' But Teito already knew. Somehow he was so assured, that Mikage managed to escape while he was duelling with Ayanami. How could he be so bloody optimistic? His lips twitched in repulsion, as Ayanami slowly finished unzipping his trousers, making his pure white flesh visible to Teito.

'I see realization dawned on you. If you don't want me to execute Mikage again, then do as I ordered you. Pleasure me. Now.'

Teito felt his already fragile world being shattered into million pieces. He felt so filthy, so utterly hopeless and so small in this cold room while, with an unreadable expression, he extended his hand towards Ayanami's manhood, and freed it from the Chief's black underwear.

The man was shamefully huge and erected, his skin was boiling hot as Teito's small fingers touched it, and he felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. Everything was over, and he didn't try to fool himself anymore. He hated this monstrous man so much, but fighting, escaping was so damn futile: he promised himself that he would do anything to ensure the safety of Mikage…it seemed that anything now meant giving up his dignity, giving his body, his will and evertyhing he held onto, to his only enemy. Like a soulless mechanical pleasure instrument, he monotonously pulled his hand on Ayanami's manhood, letting himself closing his little eyes.

'What are you doing, sklave?' A warm, hissing voice broke into his hazy mindless state as he looked up to Ayanami, who seemed a little -was it even possible?- taken aback because of the boy's actions. The man leaned over Teito's face and slowly licked up his hot tears, making the younger one shiver in weird anticipation. Teito could feel his clutched member getting hard again. He was already past the point of no return- if he must do this, he might as well let his body enjoy himself.

'Haven't I shown you how to pleasure a man?' He whispered while playing with Teito's skin with his mouth: he gently bit the boy's cheek. Just the deep ring of the man's sensual voice was enough for Teito to feel aroused so much that it hurt.

' Follow me.' He said and he placed his long hand on Teito's member, starting long, extremely slow movements on it, and Teito, as any slave would do, started copying his sensei, Ayanami. The boy felt a dark, wondrous haze falling upon him, as he felt such pleasure lurking and capturing him coming from Ayanami's fingers, and he tried to move his small, clumsy hands the same way as his capturer did.

Even though he tried his best, he knew how inexperienced he was, not to mention that it was hard to concentrate while he was being given such joy.

'Ah…' Teito moaned, he felt that he was already there, he felt ready to come so hard, he was ready, but…but he couldn't come. Oh no, because of that vicious black ribbon his enemy placed on him so carefully, his manhood fell into unspeakable pain. Ayanami must have realized his pain, but he was with no mercy, and he still continued circling his fingers on Teito's erogenous pink tip, pushing hard on it, making the boy cry out.

'Ayanami…' huffed Teito.

'Yes, Teito?' He heard the man's voice, and he hated him for how composed he was, even while Teito's hands were trying hard to make him feel good.

'I…' started the boy, one part of his mind ordering him to beg. That's all he would have to do…_just beg Ayanami_…he knew it….

Ayanami smiled. ' Beg me, Teito Klein.'

'I…'

Ayanami suddenly let go of his member, and the boy could scream from the displeasure, from the pain of the loss. Beg him…all you have to do is to…

'I HATE YOU!' Teito howled, his small eyes opened widely, shooting his enraged glance at Ayanami, whose lips twitched for a second. It all happened so fast, as Ayanami's hand swang to Teito's manhood with an unbelievable speed, and Teito knew, it was over. He was sure that he will get such a severe punishment for his words, and he knew, that this might as well be the end, when…

'AH!' Teito moaned in pleasure as he came hard to the floor, and he stared at the untied ribbon in disbelief, as he was trying to regain his mind from the unexpected bliss. _What…?_

For a long second Teito just stared into Ayanami's cold eyes, trying to read out anything from them, but he couldn't. His throat was dry, and he felt sick.

'Why?' He slowly uttered the words, and it felt as if the man's eyes would pierce into his very soul, but he didn't respond, just sighed and gave the boy a wry smile.

'I think you still have an unfinished business to attend to, Teito. ' He murmured and Ayanami was his old vile self again.

Teito resentfully placed his small hands on the man's member again, but Ayanami shook his head.

' Not like this.'

The boy's heartbeats fastened their pace, his little hands started to shake, but Ayanami spreaded his legs even further, diving his fingers into Teito's brown hair.

'I want you to put it into your mouth.' He ordered slowly, and for a second Teito wanted to slap the man across his face for saying such a disgusting thing, but…

…but he couldn't. He would do anything to save Mikage. _Anything._

'…and I want you to talk to me while you are pleasuring me with your little tongue, Teito. I want you to whisper between two mouthfuls, telling me how you enjoy my manhood in your little mouth. I want you to arouse me with your quavering voice, begging me to come…'

Teito eyed Ayanami in disbelief, but he just smirked.

'Don't forget Mikage…'

'I will NEVER forget him!' He exclaimed, and Ayanami nodded.

'I know. I know Teito. And now…tell me what you want to do.' With that, he leisurely brushed away a brown lock from the boy's eyes, smiling patiently, like a dad would wait for his little kid to solve the maths homework. Sortof.

Teito slowly nodded. So that's how it is…_I promised I would do anything for you, Mikage_…he shuddered, then he parted his lips.

'I want you to put it in my mouth.' He whispered, defeated, and Ayanami didn't hesitated placing his long manhood into the small gap between Teito's lips.

At first the boy felt as if his jaws would break right away, since Ayanami was too huge, but he knew he had to adjust soon, so he concentrated on his filthy task. His tongue swirled and slithered around the man: Ayanami tasted sour and sweet at the same time, and he couldn't suppress his own desire flaming inside him. He never ever thought that simply taking Ayanami into his mouth would arouse such lust in him, but his mind couldn't forget the pleasure he got earlier, when his enemy did exactly the same to him.

'How is it, boy?' Ayanami mercilessly demanded, and Teito slowly pulled the erected member out of his mouth.

'It's….delicious.' He said slowly, and to his own disgrace and shock, it wasn't a lie. He did enjoy Ayanami inside him, no matter how disgusting the whole concept was. Ayanami patted Teito's head.

'Good boy. Continue.' With that he grabbed the boy's head and thrusted himself inside his wet mouth again. The pain blinded the boy for a second, but he forced himself to open his mouth as much as he could, touching the man's skin with his tiny tongue eagerly. He couldn't help slowly placing his hand onto Ayanami's thighs, although he wanted to touch himself: he wanted to caress his own, yet again hard member.

'You like it, don't you? You like being filled with me, right, sklave?'

Teito, right on clue, started to free his mouth again in order to answer, but Ayanami grabbed his hair, not letting him to move.

'Answer me with me in your mouth.'

Teito obediently tried his best to form words, but it was almost impossible to move his tongue whilst his mouth being full with Ayanami.

'Yes..mmh…I…mmh…li..mmke itmmh.' Ayanami gave him a wide smile, as he placed his other hand to Teito's head too, making him to lick him faster, pushing his member in and out in a rythmic pace. Teito dared to look at the man's expression, and he was taken aback to catch a glimpse of Ayanami as his eyes were shut, his mouth slightly open, catching his breath fast, licking his own lips in anticipation and pleasure.

'Chief Ayanami!'

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, and Ayanami's eyes sprang wide open. Teito immediately looked away, and Ayanami pulled himself out of the boy's mouth with a swift movement.

'What do you want?' He asked in a neutral tone.

'I'm sorry to disturb you…may I come in?'

'I'm afraid not, I was preparing to sleep. Tell me what you want.'

'The thing is, that the base got your last report, and…'

Teito looked at the always so well-composed man, and he decided rapidly, not even thinking about the consequences. All he knew that this was a slight chance for him to get back on Ayanami, so Teito, with determination in his eyes, opened his mouth and with his tongue he started to tease the man's erected top.

'Ah!...' It seemed that Ayanami was caught off guard, and Teito couldn't suppress a victorious smile as he started to suck on him. 'Ah, I see, what you mean, lieutenant.' Ayanami quickly recovered and shot a deathly glance at Teito, but on the other hand, he seemed somewhat…impressed. The boy knew that the elder man could swiftly stop him, but it seemed, that he accepted the twisted challenge.

'So all in all, they are demanding an explanation on what happened in the 4th District.'

'Thank you for informing me. I'll see to it later.' Teito sucked on him harder and then put the whole length of Ayanami into his mouth. ' Anything…else? ' Ayanami asked slowly, while Teito licked as fast as he could, he knew very well that Ayanami was close.

'Chief, I have one more thing to report….'

Ayanami let out an annoyed sigh.

'Make it quick.' He ordered, and Teito couldn't help smiling widely. As the man talked to the Chief, Ayanami's responses became slower and slower, and Teito felt the elder man's fingers tighten their grip on his hair. It hurt, yes, but it felt somewhat good: he knew that Ayanami was close to release, and at once Teito felt as if he had power over the man. He licked faster and faster, his saliva mixed with the leaking drops of Ayanami's joy made the floor and his knees wet.

'That's all, Chief.'

'You…are..ah..dismissed…' Ayanami finished the sentence with strong willpower while he curled his fingers into fists, coming hard into the boy's mouth, panting heavily.

Teito elevated his mischevious gaze and saw Ayanami's blushed face.

' I wonder…'Ayanami started, composing himself. ' just what kind of punishment will be adequate for you.'

With that, Ayanami grabbed Teito's chin, and pulled him over himself, with such vehement swing, that Teito found himself lying on top of his enemy on the messed up bed, giving in to the strong man as he forcefully tore his lips open, inviting the boy's tongue to an exstatic, odd dance. Teito felt Ayanami's hand brushing through his hair, he felt just how demanding the Chief of Staff was as the boy unconsciously pushed his body to the other man's embrace, letting his mind go blank within the whirlpool of these weird emotions.

Finally Teito tore away from the kiss, desperately gasping for air as Ayanami looked into his eyes for a long moment, before gently placing the boy's fragile body to the bed, standing up swiftly. Teito watched Ayanami steadying his apperance soundless, waiting for the elder man to say something, but the Chief of Staff didn't even look at him.

Why, Teito was wondering…_like_ _I would give a damn,_ he thought angrily, forming small fists with his hands, but his heart skipped a beat when Ayanami simply left the room without even a glance towards the boy.

Teito heard the cold mechanical sound of the lock, but he couldn't care less. So after all, this man tortured him out of fun, made him into a filthy, shameful sex toy, a plaything to fulfil his evil fantasies, thinking of him just as a sklave. Teito sat up on the oddly big and empty bed, embracing his legs with his arms, not even understanding why all this surprises him.

_What was I thinking?_

_Maybe, just maybe, I thought that in a way he respected me…that he thought of me as an equal…maybe, just maybe, I thought that I had seen a weird glow in his eyes while he kissed me…_

_What a fool I am._

Teito's mind slowly slipped into a careless, blank dream.

**

**Okay, thank you for the sweet reviews! Love them! ^-^**

**I've decided to insert a little romance/fluff into the story, although it's not as easy as it seems. (considering what our sweet handsome Chief has already done to that poor sklave.:) **

**Anyways, fluff is on it's way. sorta. ****…but mainly this fic will not stray from the gorgeous and beautiful storyline of Teito being molested to madness…hehe…**

**so, thank you again guys, don't forget that reviews make me feel happy and when it's so Ayanami gladly continues harassing our sweet heir. ^.^**

**mata ne,  
Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

**

_CRASH._

Teito's eyes swang wide open and the boy, startled,jumped out of the bed, but in an instant he lost his balance and fell back, feeling dizzy, his body craving for energy. It took a few seconds for the boy's eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room and to find the source of the crashing sound.

Teito's opened his little mouth in slight shock and awe, as he realized what caused the loud noise. He lowered his gaze to the floor, where millions of shattered glasspieces reflected the cold glow of the moonlight. But the really shocking and quite odd thing was the man, from whose hand the bottle had fallen into that unmighty fate.

'A…Ayanami?' Teito muttered, while crawling out of the bed. He had no idea how long he could have been asleep, or when the Chief came back to the room, but now the man was lying on his old armchair, his head tilted backwards, his mouth falling open as if he was nothing but a huge baby.

_Ayanami…was drunk? _

Somehow the boy was having a hard time believing that this mature man, with his slightly wavy silver locks and deadly eyes was unconsciously lying in front of him, disgracefully drunken.

_He must have got some pretty bad news,_ the boy thought to himself as he crept up to the man.

_Flee, now, Teito! Run away!_

The heir of the Raggs Kingdom knew that this might be his one and only chance, but he couldn't help stepping closer to Ayanami…closer…and closer…

_He can't be Ayanami._Teito added to himself, whilst he slowly steadied himself, holding onto the chair's long arms, leaning closer to the man's face as if he was inspecting an unique statue. _This man looks nothing like the cruel Chief. He looks so peaceful now…_

Teito simply couldn't explain why his heart started to beat damn fast, or why the heck his face became as blushed as a rosepetal, or why his body started to heat up so annoyingly. Teito's face was so close to Ayanami's, that the boy could actually feel the older man's warm alcoholic yet tempting breath on his cheeks, and he couldn't help shuddering, closing his little eyes.

_What the hell am I doing?..._

He thought, and with that, he simply pushed his dried lips to Ayanami's slightly parted ones.

In the very next second, menacing eyes stared back at the intrepid boy, and Teito immediately separated his mouth from Ayanami's…

To be more precise, Teito would have separated his mouth from the elder man's, if it had been possible. Sadly, that wasn't the situation.

Three things happened simultaneously:

One,the man grabbed the boy's fragile body and with a clumsy and drunken swing he pulled Teito on top of himself, causing the armchair to lose its balance, making the odd pair ending up on the floor, Ayanami hovering over the captured boy.

Two, the man didn't let Teito break away from the kiss, but he aggressively forced his tongue into Teito's small mouth, conquering the boy's weak tongue mercilessly.

Three…well, Teito would rather not even mention the third thing that happened exactly the same time with Ayanami's landing on top off him, but even without mentioning it, his enemy could clearly feel his small, erected manhood, enjoying the contact with the elder man's strong, masculine thighs.

Ayanami forced his tongue deeper into the kid's mouth, but then he suddenly stopped and looked at Teito. The boy felt the strong scent of the alcohol in the man's breath, while Ayanami's full weight was on his small body.

'What were you doing, Teito?' The man's warm voice resonated in the boy's ears, sending up chills in his spine. The Chief's voice was wavering a little bit, but it seemed that Ayanami could conversate just fine even when completely drunken. 'You couldn't suppress your lust to kiss me?'

'AS IF!' Teito snapped, feeling anger rising within himself. He was not sure who he was angry at: Ayanami, or himself, for feeling these weird sensations towards his…enemy.

'I see. So why the heck did ya kiss me?' Ayanami's eyes were mistier than usual, and the man suddenly rolled off from Teito, losing consciousness for a moment.

Teito felt the weight disappearing from his body, watching Ayanami's body falling on the glass covered floor.

**.**

**..**

**…**

'…Teito Klein?' Ayanami's voice pulled back Teito to the reality, looking down onto the eyes of the elder man. Ayanami stared at the kid in disbelief.

' Why did you do that?' The boy watched the slowly moving lips of his enemy, but he was just sitting there, leaning against the bed, with Ayanami's head on his lap, totally and utterly dumbfounded.

When Ayanami blacked out Teito immediately grabbed the man, preventing him from falling down to the piercing glass, shoving the man upon himself…Why did he do that? No bloody clue.

' Shut up. ' Teito answered slowly, but Ayanami had another response in mind: he grabbed the boy's brown locks and pulled him down, just to meet his delicious lips again. Teito was amazed how incredibly strong Ayanami was, even drunken. This time their kiss was somewhat different, and Teito was sure, it was all because of the man's current situation, but he felt as if the elder man's tongue wouldn't only move out of cruelty or lust to conquer. Although Teito had never had a relationship before, it was a kiss that he could imagine a loving couple would share.

_WHAT THE…..What the hell am I thinking?_

Ayanami broke away from the kiss, and at the following sight Teito felt as if his heart would stop right at the moment, as if his small body would suddenly find himself in the middle of an amazing, incredible whirlpool…

…because as Ayanami slowly let go of the boy, his eyes were uncharacteristically warm and they were glowing in a weird way…

…because whilst the man's picture-perfect head was lying on Teito's lap, with his silver locks scattered all over his face, his snow-white skin became redder as the elder man blushed….

…because his still wet lips was slightly parting, giving Teito a small, unbelievable smile…

And at that very moment, Teito felt his powers act on their own as his heartbeats fastened their pace so much that suddenly, without wanting it, dozens of small Zaiphons shot out of his hands, creating a weird, shielding circle around them, and for a second, hundreds of unspoken words danced around them in slow motion…and Teito bit down on his lip hard, hoping that Ayanami was drunk enough not to be able to read those flittering Zaiphon words, because it was enough pain that he had to face them…

_I don't want us to be the enemies…_

_***_

**Hey guys,**

**First of all, thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I'm loving those gorgeous pieces of fine literature-aka reviews-!**

**Yeah…told you that fluff was on it's way…but don't worry, Ayatan WILL get that poor kid in the next chapter. Promise. ^-^  
**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!(even if it was pretty short:) **

**ja ne,**

**Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

**Usually I don't write anything here, but I just gotta tell you how I love my reviewers. (yes, YOU! and YOU!)**

**The thing is, this story wasn't meant to be a story at all…I just wanted to write a short something, just to have one more Aya/Teito fic. I still can't believe you guys actually love this story, considering that it doesn't even have a proper plot and that I really write these fluffs in a swing, and I'm sure it has many errors in it…I mean, guys, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?:D  
**

**So i just wanted to say that wow, thank you, I'm..ehm… touched… ^-^**

**

Suddenly a crimson colored Zaiphon collided with the light blue one, making Teito's vulnerable words come crashing down and disappearing in just a milisecond. Strong, long fingers grabbed Teito's neck and the boy suddenly found himself face to face with a pair of cruel, menacing eyes. Ayanami seemed quite sober and as fearsome as ever. Millions of worried, devastated options flew through the boy's mind…_could he read my stupid, childish, damned confessing words?_

'AH!' He didn't really have much time on his hands to think,because the man stood up, whilst still gripping Teito's neck, lifting the almost suffocated boy up and making him fall hard to his knees. The boy's lungs ached for air, his brain couldn't think straight anymore, when Ayanami let go of his neck, just to grab Teito's hair vilely, making him stare up to the man.

'My patience is over, boy.' Ayanami pulled on Teito's brownish locks so much that the boy winced whilst the man slowly lowered his face to Teito's. ' It's facking _over_.'

Teito gulped in pain and shock, not sure what was waiting for him. Does this mean that Ayanami finally got bored with him, and he just wants to finish him off?

Ayanami's hand rapidly fetched something from the floor, and Teito's eyes grew bigger as he felt his heart trying to escape from his chest when he saw what the man was holding. It was the black ribbon, now soaking wet, dripping from his own joy. Ayanami pushed the velvetlike material to Teito's lips.

'Clean it up.' Teito stared at the smiling man, and he knew, that this was the true Chief, his lips twitching in violence and sick joy…the boy couldn't help noticing in fear just how_ hot_ this man was…

His inner instinct immediately wanted to snap back, to refuse, but the image of the captive Mikage rushed back to his mind. But what if he is just bluffing…what if…

'LICK IT UP!' Ayanami ordered angrily, and Teito knew, the man got bored with playing…even if Ayanami was bluffing, he couldn't possibly risk Mikage's welfare. The boy reluctantly put the whole length of the ribbon into his mouth, licking the sour saliva, shuddering at the weird sensation. When he was finished, Ayanami patted on his head.

'Good boy.' The elder man's voice didn't contain any kind of playfullness: it was as if someone would talk to a dirty and worthless dog. The boy could hear his own heartbeats in his ears as Ayanami tied the ribbon on his small manhood, and he somehow knew,that this time the Chief won't be so generous.

'Playtime is over, Teito Klein. Now begins the real interrogation. I'll torture you till you tell me everything you facking know.' With that, Ayanami easily shoved Teito over his shoulders, and he walked past the bed. The boy just realized that between the desk and the cupboard a small door was lurking, and he watched as Ayanami opened the door and brought him into a dark, dangerous place.

It took a couple of moments for Teito to realize where they were, and this time he had to open his little, dry mouth to satisfy his body's need for air.

Ayanami was right: the interrogation begins now…here, in the torture chamber.

Everything was dark and humid, the room was enlightened by huge torches,and the walls gave an impression as if they were in some medieval castle's dungeons. But the worst thing was that the chamber wasn't empty: no, in fact, it was full of weird, sick torture devices, and although Teito had no idea, what each one was capable of, he couldn't suppress his inner fears.

_I'll endure everything for Mikage…_

Ayanami walked up to one of those damned devices, and let the boy down. Teito gulped in shock as he desperately tried to inspect what would happen with him. He could see two poles, from which several chains was hanging. Ayanami's hands worked rapidly and experienced, and Teito didn't even object: he let the elder man do as he pleased with his fragile body. Soon cold chains and tight leather ropes entwined his small, naked body, as if a sick dress would start to form around him. He was tied between the two firm poles, and eventually Ayanami placed a disgusting, tight collar on his neck.

Ayanami tied the end of the black ribbon to the small, silver ring of his collar, which made his manhood stick to his belly…all in all, Teito felt incredibly shameful and disgusting. His arms were hurting because of the tight chains, but he just closed his tiny eyes and hung his head down, defeated. He didn't even try to stand: the ropes were holding him.

'I don't know where Pandora's box is.' Teito whispered slowly. ' What do you want from me?'

Ayanami, as if a menacing snake would, slowly leaned under Teito's hung head, just to look into the boy's eyes while muttering his malicious words.

'I will devour you, Teito Klein.' With that, he smirked and the boy suddenly felt Ayanami's hot breath from behind. This man was so damn fast, Teito thought defenselessly as he felt the Chief's big, warm hands on his chest. His fingers were caressing his body, while Teito shivered when a wet tongue filled his right ear. The man's hands found Teito's manhood pretty fast, but this time there was no sweet caressing: the man groped him tightly, making him feel pain and pleasure at the same time. Teito wanted to scream, he opened his mouth, but that was the moment when something else was placed into the tiny gap between his parted lips.

Teito tried to spit out the inserted gag, but it was useless. He tried to stay calm, but he wanted to howl into the night when suddenly his bottom was grabbed by two demanding hands, opening his bottom cheeks so hard that it hurt like hell.

'Do you know, what next comes, Teito?'

_As if I could answer while being gagged, you filthy bastard…_

Teito tried to move away from the man's hands, but the chains didn't let him. Ayanami laughed hard, sending unwanted chills down on the boy's spine. His body was sweating so much that the tight leather stripes hurt his skin even more, but that pain was nothing comparing to the feeling towards Ayanami.

'I..mmmhh Hate…mm..YOU!' Teito managed to form out the words, but Ayanami's right hand captured Teito's manhood again, whilst his tongue made it's way on his neck.

'I'll tell you, what next comes. I'll make you into my submissive slave, Teito. I will fack you hard, so hard, that you'll scream…..heh,well, no, I forgot that you are gagged. What a pity…'

Teito bit on the metal gag so hard that his teeth hurt when a long finger entered him with a violent tug, sending pain all over his body. Ayanami's finger was long and rough: it was obvious that the man couldn't care less if it was good or not for Teito. The boy was wincing, but Ayanami pushed his finger harder.

'Does it hurt, my precious sklave? Then check out this…'

'MmhAH!' Teito screamed as another finger entered him, so aggressively that he wanted to pass out. Ayanami pushed them in, then pulled them out, so fast that Teito didn't even have time to stop screaming against that bloody gag.

_Don't cry. Don't show him your hurt. Don't…_

Suddenly the pain subdued as the fingers disappeared, and Ayanami slowly walked around him, cupping his sweaty, messed up face, momentarily freeing his mouth from the gag,pulling him into a demanding kiss.

Teito simply couldn't understand Ayanami's actions, but he despised the elder man's mouth so much, that he wanted to vomit. He hated him again, now more than ever, and he wanted that bloody wet intruder out of his mouth…but he was, once again, weak.

How Teito hated himself for being nothing but a damned brat! He could do nothing against this man's actions: he was just a doll, a mere sklave, and what annoyed him the most, that Ayanami knew it very well.

The man stopped the kiss, and Teito's heart skipped a beat when the man got on to his knees, pulling his tied up member into his hands, and with a tempting look and a slight grin on his face, he shoved Teito's manhood into his wet mouth.

'..Ayanami….' Teito felt so disgusted with himself for crying out the man's name, but there was no helping in it: the pleasure was too much to bear. His small hands gripped his chains, steading himself, swinging back and forth into the joy that this man's filthy mouth gave him.

Ayanami's tongue was so skilled as it licked every inch of his delicate skin, sucking hard on the head of his small manhood, that Teito couldn't suppress another loud moan. Only one thing was in his mind, and it was the blissful peak, the feeling of coming hard into Ayanami's mouth…only if he could do that…his mind was trapped amongst the wanted hopes of the pleasure he had experienced earlier…

'You want to come, right, Teito?'

Teito felt his own sweat on his lips. Ayanami sucked him harder, so hard and good…

'Yes...' He answered, defeated. But it seemed that this humiliation was not enough for the Chief.

'Beg me, sklave.' He ordered between two mouthfuls, not taking his eyes off Teito's shocked green ones. 'I want to hear your sweet voice. C'mon, don't let me bring Mikage here.'

The boy opened his mouth, and whilst trying to give his aching lungs as much air as he could, he moaned hard.

' Ah….Please, Ayanami, let me come…' He begged, hating himself, on the other hand, hoping that Ayanami would really let go of that damned ribbon.

'Heh.' Ayanami stood up, leaving his member so painfully erected that Teito gasped. The man patted the boy's head again, with such a contemn, that the heir of the Raggs Kingdom wanted to scream in the humiliation….but he had another thing to scream about.

'Did you really think that I would let you come?' Teito felt the warm breath on his ear as he tried to move away, but his escape attempt only lead to the chinking music of the chains.

'Do you really think you can escape from me, Teito Klein?' Ayanami asked and Teito felt his veins wanting to explode when he heard the unmistakeable sound of Ayanami's belt. The next thing he heard was the sound of the elder man's trousers, that fell helplessly to the floor. Teito closed his eyes, knowing what next comes, but being unable to prepare himself for it. He felt the man's fingers on his face once again.

'Why are you crying just now? Save your tears, sklave. You'll need them soon enough.' His vile words echoed in Teito's mind whilst hot tears made their way down on his cheeks, mixing with his sweat, travelling down on his bare chest, touching his hurting, demanding manhood.

Teito felt Ayanami stepping closer to him, felt Ayanami's strong arms on his small ones, felt his big hands gripping his shackles, as if he was trying to copy the tortured kid's pose…the unknown, the waiting killed Teito's nerves…

'And now, Teito. Cry for me…' Ayanami ordered as he suddenly shoved his huge manhood into Teito, making the once sklave boy wish to faint at that very moment….

**

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you again for the reviews! Love you guys! **

**Yeah…well I guess fluff is out of question at the moment, we are right back on track with the sweet cool interrogation ^-^ **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it:D**

**ja ne,**

**Nicole**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

**Thank you for the sooo many favs and alerts and reviews…love you guys! :)**

For a moment the world could have collapsed, could have shattered into zillion pieces, Teito wouldn't have noticed. His teeth bit hard on his tiny shuddering lips, making velvet drops of blood drip to his chest as his mind almost blacked out. The pain was too intense to bear, just how much he wanted to faint, to drift into unconsciousness, to forget the hot breath of Ayanami on his neck and his huge manhood in his back… As Ayanami shoved himself into Teito, he stopped, and the boy could literally feel the man's smirking lips as he slowly started to caress the sklave's naked chest.

'How do you like it, Teito Klein? Tell me how you love my manhood in you.' Ayanami's malicious words reached the boy's ear and with great effort, he tried to lean away from the man's whispering mouth, but it was so bloody useless. Ayanami grabbed his chin, circling Teito's lips with his middle finger before pushing it deep into the boy's wet mouth. The older man's finger was just as demanding as his manhood, and whilst Ayanami pushed his finger deeper into Teito's mouth, he slowly started to move his hips as well, making Teito want to faint and moan hard at the same time…because suddenly, out of nowhere a weird and alarming sensation creeped over the boy's sweaty body…

'Aahyanami…' Teito muttered unconsciously, without realizing why exactly he did that. Whilst the pain was exhilarating, a sudden wave of pleasure started to capture Teito's mind, making him even more confused than he already was. Ayanami's fingers pulled out of his mouth, and the elder man's hands slowly started to caress the boy's chained, shaking arms, while his manhood didn't cease to move, thrusting in and out of Teito's body, making the boy moan hard, opening his little eyes wider, anticipating in the mixture of terror and pleasure.

Ayanami suddenly pulled himself out of Teito, and the boy gripped the cold, wet chains with his little hands, letting out a frustrated scream that made the man give the sklave a small, cold laugh. Teito felt his insides blowing up, he was going insane for sure, but he wanted his enemy to make him his, to take him, to get him at the very moment…

Ayanami's boots gave out menacing sounds as the man slowly walked around the exhausted boy.

'Do you want me, Teito Klein?' Ayanami lifted the sklave's chin up, making those huge green orbs to stare into the man's cold eyes, and Teito's lips twitched. Yes, he wanted him bloody much, but there's no way he would say it..

'Ahh…' Teito moaned in utter, helpless joy. It all happened in a milisecond that he had no idea how this man could be so damn fast: because, right after the malicious words dripped from the man's gorgeous lips, he suddenly grabbed the boy's waist, lifting his chained feet off the ground, thrusting into him with one swift motion, making Teito feel fireworks of bloody pain and unbelievable, passionate sensation. Ayanami thrusted faster and faster while he was holding on to the boy's fragile body with his strong arms, holding him tightly to his own body, while Teito could suddenly feel the rush of Zaiphons escaping Ayanami's hands, making his damned chains tumbling down on to the cold floor.

The boy couldn't understand what was happening, and honestly, he didn't care: all he knew, that a certain man was holding him tightly, making his own small body his in such a mindblowing and terrifying way that he could cry and smile at the same time…

Then it was that shattering, unbelievable and damn good sensation again, but this time something was different: just when Teito's small manhood gave up and came hard on to Ayanami's chest, the man tightened his grip on his body, pushing his member into him as hard and as deep as he could, and the heir of the Raggs Kingdom could feel his enemy's heartbeats as he came together with his prey.

Huffing. Sweatdrops. Partly opened lips. Lifting chests.

For a long second the world stopped around these two men, staring into each other eyes, unable to move, unable to say anything as their heartbeats were racing with each other like two incredibly fast clocks, trying desperately to match each other's ticks.

Five minutes could have passed, maybe even more…it seemed that Ayanami refused to let go of Teito's body, and although the boy felt his enemy's cruel fingers making burning marks on his pure white skin, he couldn't care less. His small heart refused to stop racing. His mind refused to stop contemplating.

_What am I thinking again? _

Teito didn't dare to say anything. He tried to read his enemy's eyes but in that weird, unexpected sparkle there was something that he couldn't fathom out.

Eventually Ayanami slowly, carefully lifted up Teito's body, and the boy couldn't help giving out a small shriek as he could feel the menacing pain again.

He immediately closed his lips tightly, knowing that Ayanami would surely make some evil comment just to make fun of him…

…but instead of that, the elder man laid Teito's little body onto his hands, holding him to his chest, not too strong, being careful not to hurt him while carrying him upstairs, away from the darkness, away from the terrifying torture devices, away from the bittersweet memories.

With every loud footstep of Ayanami's Teito's heart beat as he leaned against the man's warm and sweaty body, feeling some kind of weird, calm, soothing sensation there. As if there was another Ayanami hidden in the damned uniform of this man: someone who meant something so unspeakable to this long-suffered boy: a warm and cosy sanctuary. A home he had never had.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

But he couldn't help wondering if he is right when Ayanami gently placed him to his own bed, placing the warm blanket upon his body like a worrying father would do. The man looked at him for a second, then he placed a gently kiss upon Teito's cheek as he turned to leave.

'Wait!' Teito heard himself demanding, but he immediately regretted it. Ayanami slowly turned back to him, waiting without any word.

_Great. What should I do now? I can't possibly ask him what's on my stupid,helpless mind…_

But he did.

So while the once sklave boy, Teito Klein cursed himself in every possible way, he could hear the stupid, pathetic words escaping his own lips:

'Ayanami…do you love me?'

**Hope you liked it….I know it's kinda short and that I'ven't updated for a while…but I have so many exams that I can't even count…plus I have to spend time with my lovely Japanese boyfriend ^-^**

**Anyways….I really appreciate your reviews, especially that these days I really don't have too much time…so if I see that the readers are interested, then I can write more****)**

**Thank you again for the reviews, favs and alerts, all I can say is WOW…**

**xoxo**

**Nicole**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

**Oh guys, I simply can't believe how many incredibly nice, sweet, gorgeous, loving review I got! Thank you SO MUCH! Believe me guys, everytime I read those reviews I was so happy and sad at the same time, feeling like I'm so bad for not updating when you all give me so much love!**

**Thank you ALL! Again, I wrote it in one swing, many errors and stuff can occur. Also, I know its almost impossible to meet the expectations, how to continue from the last chapter. So I just went to the same old road: Ayatan molesting Teito ^^ Enjoy!**

What the hell did he just say? Teito Klein, at that very moment, more than ever, wished to disappear from this living world, to evaporate through thin air, to swiftly return to the state of not existing, or at least not knowing about the surroundings, about what his damned little lips just said, or about those wild, surprised purple eyes that bastard Ayanami had.

Teito immediately turned around in the bed, causing his backside to ache even more, but at that moment he couldnt have cared less. He gripped the pillow with his little fingers, labouring under the delusion, that if he pushes himself to the bed this much, maybe he can just slip under it. Well, it didnt happen. But something else did.

Hot, familiar breath touched the boy's ear, and while he shivered, he could hear a small, venomous whisper.

' Do you think, Teito Klein, that the Chief of the Army, who has captured you, as a slave, and conquered your pitiful body, who has just facked you so much that hot tears were crawling out of your eyes is …'

Teito buried his head into the warm silence of the pillow, but still he could hear the last words of Ayanami.

'in love with you…?'

And then, suddenly Teito cried out on the top of his lungs as Ayanami mercilessly pushed his yet again stone hard weapon into the kid's back, without any concern of the blanket that now, as some absurd protection, embraced the man's penis that went deep inside of Teito's body.

Teito cried out in the grotesque pain, gasping, his small hands swung backwards, desperately grabbing into something that turned out to be the older man's silverlike hair. The man was thrusting deeper, and Teito's little fingers slowly let go of Ayanami's hair, slipping to his hot face, pushing his nails deep into the skin of his enemy.

'Teito!' the word slipped out of tha man's mouth, while he was riding deep into the boy's body, while Teito's nail's received some of Ayanami's hot blood, as the pain and the pleasure, the humiliation and the bedlinen got deeper into the heir's fragile body.

Teito stopped thinking, as Ayanami finished inside him. He wanted to vomit as the man still shoved his long fingers into his mouth, playing with his small tongue like with a dirty slave.

'Right, Teito. If you dont lick it with enough commitment, I will have to put something tad bigger into that little space between your lips.'

That was the second when Teito decided to end all this, it all took just one heartbeat, while he suddenly collected all his remained strength and pushed his body up from the bed, turning around, making the just pleasured Ayanami fall on top of him, his manhood still halfway in his body, but Teito used this last second to grab his enemy's shoulder and free his tortured body from the man.

Ayanami was unquestionably dumbstruck, not doing anything for a long second, just staring into the courageous kid's eyes.

'Ayanami…' He hissed ' Fack you!' With that, Teito spit into the man's face.

Frozen seconds. Huffing. Blood mixed with saliva dripping off from the Chief's face onto the boy's chest.

Ayanami slowly touched his face for a second, not even trying to clean himself, while his lips slowly curled into a wry, tremendous smile. Teito shivered. He knew he was gonna be punished.

'So, what did you just ask, Teito? Am I in love with you?'

The man slowly drew closer to the boy, who was lying on the bed, unable to defend himself. Ayanami's warm breath tickled his lips, but he didnt dare to move. The boy could feel that the Chief's manhood grew hard and big again, and it was resting just on the top of his small thing.

'Let me answer the question without words.' Ayanami said, while he suddenly glued his lips onto the surprised boy's ones, pushing deep with his tongue, as Teito's opened eyes could see how the blood and his own saliva covered face was driving a tongue deep into his mouth.

Yet again, Teito felt close to vomiting, when suddenly the man pulled away, and with a sudden movement he grabbed the boy's body, pulling him up in to sitting position, pushing him to the side of the bed, while he lowered himself to one knee, just between Teito's two, opened legs.

'Wha…' But the boy couldnt possible finish the sentence, as a warm and wet mouth embraced his little thing, sending chills and sensation all over his tortured body. His manhood immediately erected in Ayanami's mouth: he was undeniably a master of the art. His tongue, his teasing teeth, his wet inside made Teito feel like he could come right now, bursting out, delivering everything into his enemy's mouth, _oh how _much he wanted that. Ayanami now, realizing the boy's lust, teasingly took it out, and just as Teito wanted to cry for more, he slowly licked the sweat off from his red testicles.

'Mmh, you are, my sklave, quite delicious. Maybe I will eat you up.' With that he bit into his erected stick, and Teito couldn't help moaning in pain and pleasure at the same time.

Ayanami lifted his eyebrow as he pushed his finger mercilessly into the boy's opening, then pulling it out, holding his, now semen covered finger up.

'Hmm, I see there is still some left from me in you…you are, indeed, a perfect hole for my pleasure.'

With that his lips swallowed Teito again, who wanted to shout in his agony: he wanted to kick this terrible man away, he wanted to shove him to the floor, to never let him touch his body again, but…but even though of his evil, cruel and humiliating words, the inner instinct, the lust won over him this time, and he came, came hard into Ayanami's mouth who leisurely stood up, letting the last drops go to the floor.

As Teito was sitting there, huffing, he, yet again was dumbstruck. What the hell has just happened?

_Stop, Teito, stop it, before…_

But it was so facking late. Yet again, those zillion words, emotions, and silent alarms were making a malicious dance in his head.

_He said, he would answer without words…_

But what kind of answer was this? Giving him unbelievable pleasure, whilst humiliating him with those words, who on earth could understand that? Yet, Teito couldn't help thinking about something really weird. Something about hiding emotions, something about saying and doing just the opposite, to make is seem different…something…

'Kid.' Ayanami's cold voice broke through the contemplating, and for a second Teito himself was surprised at the man's presence. The Chief now placed his hand on the boy's face, little too hard, little too soft, then the next things he could hear were the slamming of the doors and fading footsteps…

He was just sitting there, his body exhausted, his mind humiliated, his heart aching, although he didn't really understand why. He just let himself close his eyes, fell back on the bed, giving out a deep, broken sigh.

_Oh no. It couldnt be more unexpected…_

**Again, all of you, my dear reviewers, you are unbelievable. I'm so happy whenever I read your comments. Without you I'm sure I couldn't have made it back to this story, cuz I have so many other stuff going on right now, but because of you, I just had to do it.  
**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Ta,**

**Nicole**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

Hours, days have passed with the terrible weight of nothing. Sometimes a soldier appeared in the room, bringing some food, saying nothing, disappearing so fast that even Teito wasn't sure if he was not just hallucinating- time has stopped, and the only thing that made him realise that he was alive, was the fading pain of the last encounter with his enemy.

He felt ashamed, he felt dirty, he felt disgusted by himself- and yet, he felt the weirdest sensation of the too deep lust for being touched again.

'NO!'

Teito drove his little fist to the pillow which still held the scent of the Chief's blood and sweat. He wanted to give up. He wanted to fight. He wanted to get out of this haunting room, to face that man with silver locks,with wryly smiling lips, with strong arms like stone….

and then, he wanted to kill him.

The door opened again, but this time it was not food that the soldier brought- in fact, many soldiers stepped in, carrying chains that fast hands placed on Teito's arms, and then…the boy's heart started beating faster as they left the room holding dark memories.

Walking down on corridors, passing unknown rooms and places, when for the first time in the past days Teito could feel the warmness of the sun on his skin. They weren't on the ship anymore- and after a swift ride on some shuttle he found himself at one of the main military buildings of the Empire- although Teito has never been to this one. He walked among the soldiers into the building, which, honestly, didn't quite look like a place for military use. It was more like a spacious living area, and Teito gazed at the huge, wooden staircase as they entered into a hall. Paintings and ancient weapons on the walls, expensive looking furniture and silence greeted them. One of the soldiers grabbed Tetio's arm, walking up on the stairs in quite a pace, just to bring him to a room, where the soldier immediately wanted to leave him, but Teito couldn't bare it anymore.

'Where am I?' He asked fast and, rather impatiently.

The man turned around for a second.

'This is Chief Ayanami's residence.'

What? Teito suddenly felt like he had just about enough. That man hasn't met him for days, then suddenly he is being transported to his filthy manor?

'And where the hell is he?' He snapped, but to his utter surprise a much deeper voice answered. And that wasn't the soldier's voice, who just bowed and immediately left the room.

Teito, as if he would be in some absurd tragedy, slowly turned around just to face a tall man standing up from a huge desk.

'My, my, I didn't know you missed me so much, Teito Klein.'

Teito formed a fist out of his hand, letting his rage and pain rule over him as he launched forward, casting Zaiphons to the still calm man.

It took just a second for Ayanami to appear right in front of the troubled boy, defending himself from most of the Zaiphons. A small amount, though, still hit him, burning words onto his always picture perfect military uniform. He was standing just in front of the chained boy, slowly turning his head to the engraved letters, but…

but suddenly Teito's eyes grew wide as he could read the words before Ayanami.

But before the man could truly take out those words, the sklave did something truly irrational, something weird and sudden, but at the moment everything would've worthed it for Teito just not to let that man see some of those Zaiphons.

So the heir stood on tiptoes and pushed his little frowning lips to his own enemy's mouth.

Ayanami was frozen for a second, but not for more. His tongue opened up the seal of Teito's lips, sliding into his mouth, and the boy's insides welcomed the familiar taste, the warm sensation, giving flight to hundreds of invisible butterflies….

' I HATE YOU!' Teito shouted, breaking away from the kiss, casting Zaiphons to the man, overwriting those rushed unwanted words with true and deep hatred. He was trying to get air to his lungs, catching his breath, while Ayanami, this time, didn't even try to defend himself. He was just standing there, as if those cruel Zaiphones hadn't crushed to his body.

But they had.

Now Ayanami, without even wanting to read those words, started unbuttoning his own uniform. He threw down the long robe. More buttons. More clothes fell down, and Teito was just standing there, with each clothe his heart started to beat faster and faster, his cheeks got red and hot, he felt like he couldn't breath as the man's eyes were staring deep into his orbs.

'If you wanted me to take off my clothes, you could've told me. There was really no need for destroying my uniform.' Ayanami said, venom dripping from every word. He wouldn't break the eye contact, not even for a second. He didn't make any steps closer to the boy, he was just slowly taking off his leather belt, maliciously staring at his prey, as if he would knew, the boy can't escape.

'I hate YOU!' That was all that Teito could falter out.

'Really, Teito Klein? Then why did you kiss me just two seconds before?'

'That was!...' But the boy bit into his lips. He can't possibly tell him the truth. But it was already late- Ayanami seemed to already know it.

'I know. That was because you didn't want me to read your Zaiphones.' The trouser came down. 'Teito, do you really think you can lie to me?' The last piece of clothing fell helplessly to the floor. Ayanami was standing there, with his too perfect body, with his disgusting pride, with his…

'Teito, I wanna ask you something. Have you thought about where Pandora box is?'

Teito shuddered, regaining power and the will to fight.

'I told you million times, NO!'

Ayanami shrugged.

'Well, you told me million times that you hate me, too.' The next thing Teito knew was that strong arms captured his hands, the man's body colliding with his, making both of them fall to the floor. The boy was under the tall, naked Ayanami, who looked upon his prey with great pride.

'And we both know, Teito…' He said while thrusting his long, wet tongue into Teito's ear, making his small manhood grow as hard as the other man's weapon was just on top of his. ' That you don't hate me at all…'

**First of all, THANK YOU to my dear reviewers! As I told you, I made it back to this story(hah, well, if we can call that a story :D ) only because of you. Thank you so much for your support ^^**

**Sooo….well, I changed the room- HA! It's a great development in the story, right? ^^ For those who might be wondering, nothing has changed, I'm still not labouring under the delusion that there could be a proper plot here. Still, Ayatan sexually harrasses Teito. Nothing less, nothing more. Isn't it beautiful? :)**

**Thank you all,**

**mata ne,**

**Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know that I don't own 07 -Ghost. That's the reason why it's called fanfiction. :)**

**This is Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like, don't read. Teito and Ayanami. Enjoy!**

* * *

Teito tried to turn his head away,but he couldn't. He just stared into those pitiless, violent eyes and he felt chills ran up his spine. He felt too many things at the same time to form a real meaning out of his utter emotions…he felt used, vulnerable, and yet he blamed himself for feeling lust and want, but above all, he felt dirty to his bone as Ayanami's tongue continued to caress his ear.

'Are you thankful to me, Teito Klein?'

The Chief's deep voice snapped him out of his lamentations.

'Why on earth should I be thankful to you?' Teito spat, and Ayanami slowly let go of his hands, sitting up into a kneeling position, with his hand swiftly touching the boy's manhood for a second. The boy moaned subconsciously, and Ayanami brought his finger to his mouth, licking Teito's precum off with a smirk.

'Although you are a mere sklave and my prisoner, I was so generous with you, giving you pleasure you've never experienced before…yes, I do think you ought to be thankful to me.'

Teito tried to sit up, pushing his body closer to the man who was sitting leisurely on top of him. When would this stupid, violent and brainwashing game end between them?

'So Teito Klein…thank me.'

With that, Ayanami grabbed the boy's head with his long, spiderlike fingers, and he pushed his already erected member into Teito's mouth. For a second, the heir couldn't move from the shock, but then he immediately tried to get away- it was futile, though, Ayanami's grip was way too strong.

'Not this time, Teito. There is no escaping now- there is no way I will show mercy, again. _Thank me_.'

While he said it, he moved, in and out of Teito's mouth, harshly, vigorously, without any consideration whatsoever. The worst thing was not the pain, not even the humiliation- no, the most shocking thing was that the brown haired prisoner couldn't help wanting to swirl his tongue around Ayanami, and he could feel his own neglected member yearning for the touch of the older man.

'Yes, sklave…that's how… you thank your owner.'

The Chief's voice was far from his usual, composed one: he was huffing, grasping for air as he rode himself faster and faster inside Teito's mouth, who devoured the man with his tongue. He already gave up resisting: his hand grabbed his own manhood, touching himself while pleasuring Ayanami, feeling hot drops of sweat forming on his forehead, when the man yanked on his hair so hard that it hurt, thrusting himself so deep that Teito almost choked, coming vehemently into the boy's mouth.

He wanted to vomit, to spit it out, but Ayanami immediately leant over him, pushing his mouth against the boy's, thrusting his tongue deep inside him just like he did with his member, not letting the boy waste any from his spilled joy. The kiss was long and deep, and Ayanami didn't let go until he made sure that Teito devoured every drip.

'My, my, Teito, you 're sweating…your skin is hot…and you were touching yourself…You're arousing me more and more.'

Ayanami stood up, scooping the naked Teito into his arms and he put him on the boy felt terrible: he was sitting there, exposed, humiliated and used, while his manhood was so hard that it hurt so much…he wanted to touch himself more than anything, but wouldn't that mean letting Ayanami win, yet again?

The man walked leisurely to the corner of the room, where a huge, old box stood. He opened it, and took some things out- soon Teito realized what they were.

'I hope you didn't forget this.' Ayanami smiled viciously, as he carefully tied a black ribbon on Teito's penis. The boy gulped, he was at his limits, in every possible meaning. The man tied his hands back as well, and he didn't even try to object - he was breathing heavily as Ayanami took something else into his hands, it was a long, finger shaped object.

Ayanami stared deeply into the boy's eyes, as he slowly started licking the black plaything. Teito gulped- it was way too much for his sad state. The man opened his lips, and pushed the dildo inside his own mouth, while his tongue was dancing around it, moaning as he sucked on the plaything, making Teito wish he would die right there, making him bit into his own lips so much that it drew blood- he was on the edge…he wanted to beg…he wanted to do anything, just to be able to come….

The man took the dildo out of his mouth, it was dripping from his saliva, and now Ayanami stepped to Teito, grabbing his tighs, opening them wide.

'What a nice hole you are, sklave.' With that, Ayanami started to caress his entrance, and Teito couldn't help trying to push his pulsating penis closer to the man. A dry laughter was his reward.

'Oya,oya, what a disrespectful thing you are doing, Teito. _Behave_…or I will make you behave.'

As he said the last words, he thrusted a finger inside Teito- the boy squirmed, trying to position himself closer to Ayanami. The man pushed the digit deep into him, hitting Teito's prostate, making him moan so hard that he thought he came- but it was, thanks to the little ribbon, impossible. He could only come if the Chief let him- and that was not the case.

The man pulled his finger out, and Teito gasped. His mouth was wide open, breathing heavily, not thinking much about anything but the lust of the moment.

Ayanami enjoyed this miserable sight more than anything- his lips curved into a wicked grin as he placed the tip of the dildo to Teito's entrance, pushing in just a little bit, playing, making the boy go crazy with anticipation.

'What is that, boy? I didn't hear it clearly.'

Teito gave up. He needed release, right now.

' P…please.' He muttered, closing his eyes, feeling ashamed but he couldn't care less anymore.

Ayanami immediately pushed the plaything deep into Teito, who screamed from the pain, but mostly from the pleasure. The man pulled it out, pushed it in, playing with it, while he leant over Teito's penis, touching it with his long tongue, just like he did it with the dildo not long before.

Teito already reached his limit: he wanted to come, right now, and yes, he could come, so easily…

' Please…take it…off…' Teito managed to huff it out, but he was beyond shock to see Ayanami's smiling face, while he continued to penetrate him everywhere.

'Who am I to you, Teito?' He asked between two mouthfuls.

'…Ayanami…' Teito muttered, not knowing what the desired answer was.

'Call me Master.' The man instructed, and for once more, the hatred and disgust rose inside the boy's chest, but as Ayanami pushed the plaything in again, while embracing his whole thing with his wet mouth, he let go.

'M..master…_please,_ master.'

'That's better.' Ayanami said, and took the ribbon off, and just like that, Teito came hard, like he has never come before…it was incredible, it was magnificent in it's own terrible way…he blacked out.

* * *

Teito slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea how long he had slept - maybe hours, maybe days. Cold shame crept over him as he suddenly remembered what happened, but he didn't have much time to elaborate on what happened, the present was much more important.

He was on a bed, dressed in a black leather dress that was showing way too much flesh, like some terribly tailored sexslave outfit, but the worst was, that he had a collar on.

A collar _and_ a leash.

The other end of the leash was in someone's hand… a tall, picture perfect man was sitting in an armchair next to his bed, wearing his usual uniform, resting his chin on his hand, looking at the troubled boy with a slight smile.

'You finally woke up, Teito Klein. Greet your master.'

* * *

**awww (hides) I know I know _I know_ you've been sooo gorgeously nice to me and I didn't update for like a zillion years...I know (hides again)...I wanna THANK YOU guys for your lovely reviews, they were so making my days! Whenever I read them I felt like I really have to make it back to this story...thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts, you guys are incredible! I love you all! Really! (slowly comes out) ^-^**

**errr...I DO know that this is short...and, that it has mistakes, errors, etc...I will try to update sooner O.O **

**Love ya guys, just like Teito, I wanna thank you /ehm, not exactly like Teito did ;)/**

**Ta,**

**N**


End file.
